zombiescourgeblackhalogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie Scourge Location or Zone
Black Cross city "Before the zombies come it was only a normal city like many other city, after the infection spreading and zombies attacking everyone this city has been isolated and left the remaining citizen on the city to survive using everything they could " (Location or zone) There are 8 Area in this game (N,NE,NW,E,W,SW,SE,S) and each zone has it's own advantages and disadvantages (Dead zone/Infested Zone/END Zone/Middle of Nowhere ) : Location (All area) the farthest corners (Safe Zone/Outpost/Sfe haven): Location ( Random ) (Wasted zone) usual area /common area in this game (Normal zone/Orange zone) located in the midddle area between of Dead Zone and Capital zone (Capital zone) center of the map 1.Dead zone/Infested zone/End zone is a area with high activity of infected and low activity of survivor you might find more trash, low-high, and middle-high building in dead zones ( higher level loot buildings are harder to find in dead zones). How to reach an End zone. One can simply keeping heading in one direction until the letter of the compass direction one has been heading has turned blue, which means you can no longer go in that direction ( keep in mind though, there are random impassible spots throughout the world, so walk around to check if it is the end) Advantages 1.Less likely to run into a PKer/Raider 2.Can create your perfect safezone 3.Lots of Hunting spots' ( so if you have a hunting rifle and a decent survival skill, have at it!)'' '''Disadvantages 1.Most buildings have a higher number of infected in and around them (but this can be good in terms of trying to get xp) 2.If there is a player out here, expect them to be high level and not friendly 3.Tough to find a building that can provide basic needs '( food and water)'' 4.If you can't find the right building, finding a firearm is going to be tough '''2.Safezone : an area with high human activity and a significantly low number (if any) infected in the area You might find a random survivor in a building, this should be called a safe''house'' (IF 'they're friendly, otherwise its some jerk in a building) instead of a safezone(though it could become a safezone with a little work, and some coordination.) ''How to find a safezone/house. You could wander around until find one, or radio around until someone gave you a location to go to(careful though, there is a chance, as General Akbar would say, "It's a trap!" *Also keep an eye out for signs with directions to a safehouse, though be cautious '''ADVANTAGES 1.Most safehouses are located in buildings that have pretty good search options (though this could lead to being attacked if in a high loot-yielding building) 2.If they're 30 people in a room, one of them is bound to kill that zombie (don't leave it to the other guy however!) 3.If you find a group of survivors working together, (well, you're lucky) you might ask to join them (hey, two brains are better than one, and this rule applies to weapons as well when you have multiple people) 4.Any decent safehouse will have some patrolling around to keep the area clear of zombies 5.A lone raider is a little more cautious of attacking a group then a single person 6.You can work to make your own safehouse :D DISADVANTAGES 1.If not taken care of properly, it can become overrun 2.Just because you go to sleep in a room full of survivors doesn't mean you'll wake up next to them 3.An inactive member can mean the death of a whole group if not handly properly 4.Some safehouse contain the less pleasent people of the post-apocalyptic community, such as PKers and Raiders 3.Wasted zone (Common area) :An Area with low to moderate human activity and low to high zombie activity An area with light to severe destruction to buildings, it is a common area in this game, you might find a couple of weapons in this area, in addition to food, water, and a chance at some medical supplies''(Most of the survivors are spawned in this zone)'' this area is recomended for a rookie player since the number of zombie isn't to high, while you'll be able to pick of the few there, and pick up the basics of the game ADVANTAGES 1.Zombie activity isn't too high 2. Slight chance to see a raider wandering around 3. Pretty good chance of finding a secure building 4. Good amount of buildings containing weapons, ammo, and food and medical needs 6. You might see a friendly survivor looking around(you might be able to group together) DISADVANTAGES 1.This where you'll find most inactive players, so zed population in buildings can be rather high 2.The low population of zombos leads to a slow gain of xp 3.Running into an area crawling with zeds and not being properly equipped can lead to almost certain death.' :P' 4.People are far and few between, so radio isn't quite as effective in this area Category:Location Or Zone